


Visuals for: An Unusual Self-Portrait

by Desirae, justlittleoldunkillableme (AmbecaWatson)



Series: An unusual Self-Portrait: Timestamps and Visuals [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, NSFW Art, Nudity, Panties, nsfw images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbecaWatson/pseuds/justlittleoldunkillableme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the place where visuals for the series An unusual Self-Portrait are shared (some done by the author, some by amazing talented friends). For those of you having gotten here without knowing the verse, the pics will give you a pretty graphic idea of what it is about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first part:[ART IS FUNDAMENTAL](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3177476) in four images:  



	2. Chapter 2

The office part of [LIFE UNLIKE BEFORE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3857197/chapters/8613562): 


	3. Chapter 3

The road trip part of [LIFE UNLIKE BEFORE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3857197)

 


	4. Chapter 4

This is an aesthetic I made for the wedding story: [FOREVER AND THEN SOME](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4367990/chapters/9912149)


	5. Chapter 5

Cas awaiting Dean while he stares at some of the photos they made for their BDSM art study.

 


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello, Dean. I'm glad you're finally back from work. I've been waiting for you."

 


	7. Chapter 7

A collage made by Desirae, inspired by the AuSP verse. 


	8. Chapter 8

Part 11: Mooning around you. Honeymoon Cas

"Come," Cas moaned.

"Sorry sweetheart, I gotta film this first. You look damn well amazing," Dean held the camera that caught Cas' fluid motion, sliding himself around the already tangled sheets as he invited Dean to come back to bed with him.


	9. Chapter 9

And another for Mooning around you. Dean wants to document literally everything for posterity's sake. 


	10. Chapter 10

Coming soon...


	11. Chapter 11

"Bad boy, Cas."

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

"You will be."


End file.
